Toriel Dreemurová
Toriel je strážkyně prastarých ruin, místo ve kterém monstra žily dokud nenalezly odvahu odejít. Kvůli tomuto faktu je Toriel poměrně osamocená a je ráda za každou společnost. Je velmi milá a až příliš starostlivá, každou věc která by mohla někomu ublížit se snaží co nejvíce zabezpečit a nebo přímo zničit. Vzhled Toriel je vysoká humanoidní koza, její srst je zbarvená do světle bílé a má dlouhé uši. Většinou nosí světle fialovou róbu s modrým znáčkem. Minulost Toriel byla královna monster, žila spokojeně společně se svým manželem Asgorem v míru společně s lidmi. Jednoho dne mezi lidmi a monstry začala válka, monstra neměly vůbec žádnou šanci a tak se schovaly do podzemí, sedm lidských kouzelníků začarovalo bránu do podzemí, cokoliv může vstoupit ale jen bytost která vlastní duši monstra a člověka může odejít. Bariéra také může být zničena pokud je na ní naráz použito sedm lidských duší. Monstra dlouho žila ve strachu, avšak král Asgore a královna Toriel jim stále dávaly naději. Jednoho dne se monstra dokonce rozhodly odejít z ruin, za východem nalezly obrovskou podzemní říši ve které se okamžitě zabydleli. Hlavní město pojmenoval Asgore jakožto "Nový Domov" což dokazuje že Asgore je hodně špatný ve vymýšlení jmen jak je ve hře mnohokrát řečeno. Asgorovy a Toriel se jednoho dne narodil syn kterého pojmenovaly Asriel. Všichni žily šťastně a v klidu, avšak stále některá monstra byla ve stresu kvůli tomu že pravděpodobně už nikdy neuvidí povrch. Naděje přišla když Asriel nalezl člověka který spadl z vrcholu hory Ebott do podzemí. Asriel se s člověkem jménem Chara okamžitě spřátelil a Asgore s Toriel člověka přijalo jako své vlastní dítě. Bohužel Chara i Asriel jedné noci zemřely, zatímco Chara spáchala sebevraždu aby mohla ovládnout Asriela a ten mohl projít bariérou, Asriel zemřel rukou lidí. Asgore se ve svém hněvu rozhodl že zabije každého člověka který spadne přes bariéru a až ji zničí, vyhladí lidstvo. S tím ale nesouhlasila Toriel, ta tímto rozhodnutím opovrhovala, opustila Asgora a odešla do ruin. Nikdo jiný jí už nikdy neviděl. Čas od času do ruin spadl nějaký člověk z vrcholu hory Ebott, Toriel se o tyto lidi snažila starat, ale pokaždé jí oni lidé opustily a následně zemřely rukou Asgora. Hra Toriel při své běžné prohlídce ruin nalezne mluvící pryskyřník který se pokouší zabít lidské dítě jménem Frisk. Toriel člověka okamžitě zachrání a začne ho provázet ruinami, zde ho učí jak správně mluvit s monstry a jak správně řešit hádanky. Toriel se rozhodne na pár minut Frisk nechat o samotě jelikož chce jako překvapení udělat pro Frisk skořicovo-karamelový koláč. Frisk se ale za Toriel stejně dostane což jí velmi překvapí ale zároveň vyděsí. Odvede Frisk do svého domova kde mu ukáže pokoj ve kterém se může zabydlet. Frisk se půjde vyspat a Toriel mezi tím dokončí onen koláč který Frisk během noci položí před postel. Toriel si zbytek noci až do probuzení Frisk čte knížku jménem "Zajímavá fakta o šnecích". Když se Frisk probudí, začne se Toriel ptát jak odejít z ruin, Toriel si nepřeje aby Frisk potkal stejný osud jako lidi předtím a proto se vydává zničit jediný východ z ruin. Frisk se ale snaží Toriel zastavit na což Toriel reaguje tak že se postaví před cestu Frisk a řekne že pokud chce odejít tak se musí projevit jako dost silný na to aby přežil mimo ruiny. Firks má poté možnost Toriel zabít, nebo s ní nebojovat a neustále se vyhýbat jejím útokům. Pokud tak hráč udělá, Toriel si uvědomí že by pro Frisk nebylo dobré kdyby žil v ruinách a Toriel ještě Frisk požádá o to aby se nevracel. True Pacifist Route Pokud si hráč vybral tuto cestu, Toriel zaútočí na Asgora těsně předtím než on zaútočí na Frisk. Následně se seznámí se všemi přáteli které si Frisk během své cesty udělal. Flowey se ale následně objeví, uvězní všechny přátele Frisk a pokouší se Frisk zabít. Toriel a další se následně pokouší Frisk ochránit, ale Flowey vysaje jejich duše a vstřebá je do sebe. Tím všichni ztratí svoji životní esenci a začnou být přesným opakem toho čím jsou, Frisk jim naštěstí vrátí jejich vzpomínky čímž se vrátí do původního stavu. Poté co si Asriel vzpomene na svůj minulý život a přestane být tím co dříve byl Flowey, obětuje svoji znovuzískanou duši aby všechny monstra oživil a zároveň zničí bariéru. Toriel s ostatními přáteli odchází s Frisk na povrch kde sledují západ slunce. Frisk si pak může vybrat jestli s Toriel zůstane nebo ne. Pokud ne tak se Toriel s Frisk a ostatními alespoň naposledy vyfotí aby na Frisk měla alespoň nějakou vzpomínku. Pokud Frisk s Toriel zůstane, Toriel si v lidském světě sežene dům a začne se o Frisk starat jako o své vlastní dítě. de:Toriel en:Toriel es:Toriel fi:Toriel fr:Toriel it:Toriel ja:‎Toriel pl:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel uk:Торіель zh:Toriel Category:Hlavní